


Exhausted

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Concerned Carisi like the Mother Hen he is, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A concerned Carisi worries over Barba's apparent weight loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This story was solely based on this picture [http://66.media.tumblr.com/e8a77200c8b22bbcff1c338e661bb576/tumblr_oc4r5bYjTx1si9phqo3_1280.jpg] and everyone speculating on why Barba looks thinner than normal

The first time Barba shrugged off a cannoli Carisi thought nothing of it. _“He must be busy,”_ he assumed.

The second time Barba refused, Carisi raised an eyebrow, but that didn't bother him.

It was when it happened for the third time, Carisi became concerned. Of all people, Barba was never one to decline free food. He noticed Barba looked slimmer each time he saw him. Even his perfectly tailored suits looked really loose on him. Was Barba ok?  Was he sick? Was he starving himself? Carisi had to find out what was wrong. In recent months, everyone, save for Carisi, seemed really distant from the attorney. The Terrence Reynolds case still casts a shadow over Barba with the police and the squad which continued to bother Carisi.  He was the squad's ADA and they should be there for him.

Carisi would purposely stop by his office at lunchtime to see if the man really was eating. On one of the days, the door was ajar. He saw Barba drinking his usual coffee (probably his eighth cup) and only a small salad. He did this a couple more times without getting noticed. Carisi walks up to Carmen, “Hey, just out of curiosity, what does he eat for lunch?”

Before Carmen could answer Barba was standing outside his door. “Carisi, are you my nutritionist?”

“No.”

“Then it doesn't concern you,” Barba crosses his arms, looking annoyed. “Stop wasting my secretary's time and mine and only come here when it concerns a case.”

“But...”

“No buts. Leave, Detective, before I call Benson about what you're doing,” Barba stood his ground. “This is your only warning.”

“Yes, Counsellah,” Carisi frowns. He didn't mean to make Barba mad, but he wanted to know what was going on. He turns around quickly and leaves.

Back at the precinct, Rollins comes up to him. “Why the long face?”

“Nothin'. Just tired.” Carisi carelessly types on his laptop.

“Sure,” Rollins says in a way she didn't believe him. She makes her way over to Fin's desk and chats with him.

Carisi couldn't shake the thought of Barba's suit hanging so loose on him like that. Barba looked dishevelled, which was a thought that should cross nobody's mind.  And yes, Carisi may or may not have a secret thing for Barba and his tum and how he missed it. For now, that didn’t matter. He was more concerned about his appearance than his personal feelings. He wanted to visit him again, but he knew that would just set Barba off. 

As he contemplated another way to see Barba, Benson walks out of her office and towards Carisi and the rest of the crew. There was complete disbelief in her eyes, “Barba's in the hospital.”

“Did he get hurt?” Rollins asked.

“Not that I know of,” Benson shakes her head. “His secretary told me he fainted and taken to Mercy. That's all I know.” She looks at everyone, “I have to go up there to check on his actual status. Fin, you're in charge till I get back. Rollins and Carisi, keep typing those reports.”

Carisi's heart sank. He knew Barba didn't look good, but he didn't know he was that sick.  He hoped he was okay and he would try to visit him after work.

* * *

 

On his way to the hospital, Carisi purchased a small bouquet of flowers attached to a balloon that said “GET WELL SOON”. He walks into Barba's room, where he was sleeping comfortably in his bed. Carisi blushes at the sight before placing the items down as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake him so he figured he better leave.

“Carisi?” Barba murmured.

“J-just dropping these off. Please don't tell Lieu I'm bothering you. Please get better.” He starts to walk away.

“Carisi,” Barba yawns as he sits up. “I'm not going to do that. Sorry for what I said earlier today.”

Carisi stops for a moment. Did he really hear Barba apologise to him? “It's ok. I have to ask - why are you here?”

Barba sighs, “Exhaustion.”

“Counsellah,” Carisi sits back down.

“Lack of food. Apparently coffee doesn't count as nutrition, no matter how much you drink it.”

Carisi's brow furrows for a moment, “You're not starving yourself, are you? I mean, cause you look g-”

“Stop,” Barba interrupts. “No, not starving myself. Not on purpose. Been a little stressed,” he crosses his arms and frowns. “It’s kind of hard to eat when you’re still receiving death threats and you have multiple cases to prosecute at the same time. Kind of makes you forget to eat.”

“You?” Carisi was completely shocked.

“Yes, me,” Barba blushes. “Staying here overnight for observation and that's it. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Of course, I do.” Carisi leans forward in his chair. “You're part of the squad. If you want, I can bring you something to eat every day.”

 “Detective, you don't have to do that,” Barba's cheeks flush more in embarrassment. “I can take care of myself.”

 “I know, but the squad. Our squad should be there for one another. We've got your six,” Carisi looks at him.

Barba purses his lips for a moment, “Ok, fine, if it can get you out of my hair.”

Carisi laughs, “Great! I'll be dropping your lunch off every day. And I'll call Carmen to make sure you eat it.”

Barba groans, “Yes, Moooom.”

Carisi couldn't be any more delighted. “Anything you want me to cook?”

“As long as it tastes good I don't care,” Barba shrugs.

“Ok,” he smiles. “I'll let you get some rest now.”

“Carisi,” Barba calls out to him before he leaves. “One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Barba lies back down. “Good night, Detective.”

“Night, Counsellah,” Carisi smiles before he leaves. Ideas of what to bring Barba for lunch every day soon filled his head.


End file.
